Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a telecommunications technology often aimed at providing wireless data over long distances (e.g., kilometers) in a variety of ways, from point-to-point links to full mobile cellular type access. A network based upon WiMAX is occasionally also called a Wireless Metropolitan Access Network (WirelessMAN or WMAN); although, it is understood that WMANs may include protocols other than WiMAX. WiMAX often includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the IEEE 802.16 standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the 802.16 standard”). Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks, Part 16, IEEE Std. 802.16-2004.
One particular derivative of the 802.16 standard is the, as yet finished, 802.16m standard that attempts to increase the data rate of wireless transmissions to 1 Gbps while maintaining backwards compatibility with older networks. IEEE 802.16 Broadband Wireless Access Working Group, IEEE 802.16m System Requirements, Oct. 19, 2007.
Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a telecommunications technology often aimed at providing wireless data over shorter distances (e.g., meters or tens of meters) in a variety of ways, from point-to-point links to full mobile cellular type access. A network based upon the WLAN standard is occasionally also referred to by the common or marketing name “WiFi” (or “Wi-Fi”) from Wireless Fidelity; although it is understood that WLAN may include other shorter ranged technologies. WiFi often includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the IEEE 802.11 standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the 802.11 standard”).